RFR Presents
by Gold Standard
Summary: What situations happen in the happy-go-lucky town of Roscoe?
1. Radio Revisited

Three friends gathered around the table to celebrate what could have marked one year of RFR. Had it not been for summer arrangements, the show would have gone on. Ray, Robbie, and Lily sat within different sections of the table. Soda cans, a baggage of chips, and various junk food lied on there. It was approximately 4:15 P.M as time went by.

"Guys, do you think it might have been best if we had broadcasted it? Even with our fifteen minutes of fame?" Robbie asked in a skeptical manner.

"I would rather appreciate it more unless our missing crew mate was around," Ray said in reference to Travis Strong's departure from Roscoe. It's only been a few months since they last heard of him. Not a single person associated with the boy known of his spiked up hair had responded to him.

"Ray's right, we almost forgot about Travis." Lily sighed. For most of their entirety as friends, she and Travis were known for their on and off romance. One moment they were nothing more than buddies, the second they fall under deep passion. "What have we done to him?"

"For all we could put as a fact is that he left in good terms," Robbie commented. "Shouldn't we broadcast it again?"

"I don't see how it could hurt. Then again it could be a big mistake than Lily tripping on stage." The moment Ray spurred that out, Lily's response was a stiff punch to her friend's arm.

"Maybe we could talk about what we did for our summer vacation," Robbie said. "So, do you care to talk about your adventures in 'No Man's Land'?"

"Fine," Lily said grimly. "A couple of weeks ago Parker and I performed at a gig during a mall tour. Apparently someone in the crowd threw a lid can on my head when I stepped on stage. Since I was ticked off, I didn't realize until I fell and injured my knee." She scrunched out her jeans unveiling a minor scar on her knee. Ray and Robbie looked rather disgusted.

"I didn't think someone had the nerve to screw you over like that," Robbie exclaimed.

"If only I was there that night, I would have that on tape," Ray said. "But I wouldn't, like sell it so the entire local district would see it. There's too much going on in the world these days."

Lily grabbed a bag of an already opened potato chip. As she reached inside the bag, she realized there were hardly any. "Congratulations, you have won a medal for eating every single chip out of this bag."

"Was the sarcasm really necessary?" Ray replied. "Sorry if I spoiled your little fun."

Lily sighed once more. "If that kiss didn't mean anything, why am I wasting time here?"

"Would you two stop? Even if things have gone back to the way it was before, it doesn't mean we've fallen apart." Robbie said sarcastically. He placed his head on his forehead clearly in frustration.

"Well we didn't mean it personally," Ray said. "We're always going to have our differences. We have been there and importantly of all, we've done that."

"Come on Robbie don't take this the wrong way. It'll be only a matter of time before you make that decision." Lily remarked following her friend's comment.

"If we can only hold on for a bit then maybe we could figure something out," Robbie said. "How's your whole comedy routine, Ray?"

He sighed. "It's more of bashing someone than actual jokes not taking them personally. It started off great and all, but it started dwindling down afterwards."

The three turned towards the broadcast station. It was their place where initially the crew would switch on the air to their weekly show. However arrangements played a role which pulled RFR off the air. They headed over to their stations removing the leftover dusts covering their panels.

"Gosh, you don't think anyone would know how to get on the air," Ray wondered. "I mean not now unless any day of the week."

"If you mean by the way you reek, maybe you should have showered before we got here," Lily said. She picked up the microphone, raising it towards her mouth. Prior she grabbed her electric six-string guitar."You're listening to RFR, from Roscoe to Moscow, bringing you the best Indie Rock music has to offer!"

"You just took those words out of my mouth. Now that's what I call line infringement." Ray acknowledged of her take. "Aw come on, at least have some fun."

Lily collapses on the chair. It was minimally irrational in a way but then again it was the way Ray was. "Well knowing you I suppose I should re-work on that?"

"This is going to be awhile," Robbie said shaking his head. The sound of a cell phone rang as they all paused. Ray reaches inside the bag as he responded.

"Yeah," he said. "You can't be serious. Sorry but Lily's not available right now. If you want to leave a message, just..."

Lily walked up to him. Simply snatching the phone away from Ray, she interrupts. "Sorry, he's at it with my new cell phone. So what is the problem....Okay.....You're kidding me right? I can't wait....Alright....I'll meet you there...bah-bye."

"I'm assuming its Parker, correct am undo?" Ray took into assumption.

"You know if I hadn't notice that, I probably would be very suspicious. I guess I better get going." Lily grabbed her book bag lying below the rack. Prior she closed the cover of her pink trimmed cell phone.

"Lily, where are you going?" Robbie asked.

"Let's just say I've got some personal things to take care of," She said before heading out.

"I wonder what's the rush?" Ray reacted from the sudden emergency. "Aw well at least I have you around."


	2. That's What Friends Are For

Hours later Ray and Robbie lied on the floor as lifeless flock of birds. The food they consumed contained nothing but ingredients that involve mainly sugar. They collapsed along the couch as the room was filled with cookie crumbles, a ball of paper, and other garbage.

"How many potato chips did we crave in?" asked Ray.

"Sorry man I couldn't keep track of that," Robbie said. He glanced over on a cell phone lying up on the table. The teen crawled over just merely inches away.

"What are you doing? According to the clock, it's only seven." Ray said.

"Sometimes you got to do what you got to do. What I mean by that, well I can't say." Robbie scolded. By the time he approached the stairs, he collapsed.

"Look, maybe we took this too far. I mean it's pointless. Maybe we should go back to the way things were before Travis showed up. No offense RFR was cool while it lasted but now it's over." Ray took into suggestion. He sat up on the cushion couch, his stomach growling.

"Popularity wasn't our intention," Robbie said. "It was about freedom to express ourselves as human beings. We were about what we think about society and the environment surrounding us. "

"...And not to mention our everyday encounters of the third kind," Ray added. "By that I mean everyday troubles in our lives."

Ray reached inside his pocket. He dialed up his cell phone, connecting with his recently hooked up girlfriend. Ray stalled patiently as his phone was ringing. "Come on baby. I don't have all day."

"Is that what you really say to her?" Robbie asked. As knowing them two since childhood, he didn't seem to recognize the tone Ray would say. When it comes down to women, there is no term 'babe'.

"Aw come on I say that to every chick I see. What's wrong with that?" He replied.

"First of all you two had a hard time revealing your feelings to each other. One moment you're trying to win Lily's heart next thing you're going out with another chick. Am I getting it right?" Robbie retorted.

"I can't deny that. Then again sometimes we just have a lack of communication," Ray said.

"If you and Lily had a lack of communication, then you two wouldn't be friends," Robbie clarified. "I don't know where I'll be. Who knows?"

Ray sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but you have a point. Where would I be if she never opened her eyes and realize what love really meant? Certainly of all, what rate on how heartbroken I would get?"

Suddenly a knock on the door startled the two. Ray and Robbie glanced at each other.

"Who is it?" Ray wondered.

"Would you guys open the door?" She asked. Ray turned the knob, opening the door as Lily there stood. She held what appears to be an electric guitar as she entered.

"I don't remember you having that guitar? You and Parker went shopping over an instrument?" Ray wondered.

"It's not just any instrument," Lily stated. Long story short but it took me hours to purchase this buddy over here." She placed her amplified guitar beside the wall. The guitar contained a rather greenish model featuring flaming embroidery. Of course there contains six strings.

"Just how expensive was that? It seems pretty cheap might I add." Robbie said.

"First of all that guitar is far beyond cheap," Lily replied. "Oh and another thing I want to add. It took me two hours just to wait in line. Fire may not be the most extraordinary texture when it comes to fashion, at least in my view. Quite frankly don't think I've gone hardcore."

"You have at one point," exemplified Ray, referring to one day when Lily was dressed in dark street attires. The moment he spurred out Lily jabbed his arm. "Was that necessary?"

Robbie continued glancing at the clock. His eyes widen in wonder. "Crud, I have to go. I got babysitting duties."

"You never told us until now?" She said.

"Well it's pretty personal," Robbie admitted. "Plus I'm going to be out tomorrow."

"Aw man I was looking forward to the weekend. It's been so long since the whole family disbanded." Ray sighed. The past few months were extremely hectic. With the gang split in the pursuit of dreams to follow, they hardly had any time collaborating.

"School doesn't start until next week," Lily informed him. "In the meantime we could kick back, relax, and chill."

"How about sharpening my #2 pencils?" Ray said. Lily's affection dwindled from a low frown to an affective smirk. "My bad; why is it that whenever we blow off a party, something comes up."

While Robbie headed on out, he grabbed his cell phone lying on the rack. "I'll meet you guys up next week. Don't even think about putting RFR on the line unless I'm in it." Following his statement, Robbie opened the door as he left.

"So what can we do now he's out of the way?" Ray asked.

"I think we should just cool off a bit," Lily suggested. She circled around Ray in a rather awkward position. "I know what you're thinking. But since no one's around, I thought we could..."

...We...please really I don't think we're ready for that." Ray didn't seem comfortable handling this situation. As gullible as it looked he didn't believe he would actually believe she would go the distance. Knowing her over the past couple of years tracing back to elementary school days, no strong bond of theirs would ever shatter.

"I'm just kidding. I know better than waste the night to have a make out session." Lily grabbed her recently purchased electric guitar. As she sat on a dusty unused amplifier, she began strumming. "Speaking of make out, I just thought of a pop ballad. I haven't written any lyrics, just a couple of chords I've experimented."

_You are you are my sunlight_

_I know who you are_

_You are my sunlight_

_No rain falling down_

_No desert storm_

_No candle light_

_Just a matter of might_

_You are you are my sunlight_

"That's what you call a make out song? Don't get me wrong but since when does sunlight and desert storm blend into the mix?" Ray asked out of curiosity.

"It's just something out of the random. I'll admit the lyrics does sound corny. I could write a way better song than that without a shadow of a doubt." Lily said with confidence no obstacle would prevent her from achieving her dream. "Ray, there's one thing I wanted to ask."

"Come again?" Ray said.

"Since Travis left, No Man's Land needs a new manager to fill him in. I was wondering if perhaps you could do the honors? If you're not too fixated on your comedy routine, then that's fine with me." Lily asked as a favor. Ray paused and reflected upon his friend.

"Anything I can do to help, I'm there," Ray stated. "I know I don't have to kiss your grits but what are friends for?"

"Thanks," Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Come to think of it I'm glad we met. I wouldn't even be calling myself a rock star."

Ray remained speechless as that moment clouded his mind. He touched the spot where his girlfriend puckered her lips. "I can't say I made you who you are. It was you that made Lily Randall who she is today. No matter what happens, I'll always be your number one fan."

Lily assured Ray with a smile. She placed her latest guitar aside. "I guess I owe you one? So I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"You said it." With their contract being a done deal, she and Ray flirted, Lily tackling him onto the couch. It was more than a simple yes answer. For all this time these two tracked down the meaning of true love. After all these years they've unlocked the final key to the gate.


	3. Straight from the Heart

Parker lied on the bunk bed of her room. It has been only a few months since she had seen the man of her dreams. Her band averted her from all the stress placed through. Quite frankly nothing of the unordinary or drastic measures allowed for Parker to break down. As tough as these months progressed, there hasn't been any sense of paranoia for any of her bandmates. Parker comforts sideways, grabbing a framed portrait of Travis Strong. They had gotten together towards the end of the school year. Their relationship was temporary, an ill-fated event captivating love for one another.

"Aw, why did you have to go? We could've been a different couple with more passion. Why did fate break us away in the first place?" She mumbled. Parker's self-conscious was irrelevant in contrast with her quirky sense of humor. As humorous described one of her personality traits, she respects it. Although Life had slightly altered since summer kicked in, she resisted her problems and continued portraying her role as a loyal friend. "If I had one wish, my wish is that you were back here in Roscoe." With a single knock on the door startled Parker. She leapt out of her bed as she opened the door.

"For awhile I was expecting someone else," Parker said.

"There's some mail for you. You don't think I would spoil who sent it to you." A girl with long dark hair startled. She was the drummer of the three group rock band. While their popularity skyrocketed since their summer tour, they had yet to get discovered from a major record.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked.

"I was going to Lily's to drop off something, but she wasn't there. I did try calling her though." Megan notified to her friend. She isn't someone who socializes every so often. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, it's my bedroom you're in," Parker responded. She grabbed the mail from the possession of her friend's grasp. Ripping out the sheds on the outer envelope, Parker unfolded what appears to be a three sided folded letter.

"Well what does it say? I don't think that mail was for you." Her friend scolded. Parker continued reading the letter she supposedly is for her. When she skimmed down to the bottom, particularly speaking the letter it was written by.

"…From your friends Ed and Ted? So much for getting my hopes up." Parker sighed. It seemed as though the moment she saw her name printed on the front envelope, a miracle would occur. Unfortunately her hopes did not live up to their expectation.

"I don't understand why are you taking much pressure into this? Come on, I know you more than anybody in Roscoe....except for your parents." Megan assured her friend. She has only been in Roscoe for quite awhile. As the drummer of No Man's Land whose known for throwing drumsticks following their performance, she transferred around the second semester of the school year.

"Seeing as you're my best friend, I thought we could work things out." Parker said. "I mean anything's possible correct amino?"

Megan remained silent. There was not a single word she peeped out. Meanwhile Parker continues to experience another of her tear jerking moments. She hid her face under her pillow, screaming and yelling.

"Are you okay? Maybe I should just go," her friend said.

"Meg wait," Parker tossed the pillow down to the floor. "Before you go I need to do me a favor."

"What favor do you have in mind?" Megan replied solemnly.

"Have you called Lily yet?" Parker asked. "Just tell her we need a girl talk going on."

Megan leapt onto her bed. "I know I'm not being your little sister but seeing as I'm the only one who could understand you, I want to make sure you don't get caught in serious danger."

"Megan, I don't need saving. On the other hand why should I be the one to be the damsel in distress?" Parker sighed. Anxiety was common around Roscoe. Parker seemed slightly deprived as her emotions surrounding Travis's departure clouded her mind. Despite his proper farewell, she remained solitaire.

"You want to talk to Lily about it?" Megan suggested. While not the most assisted, she was rather a support of the threesome. "She could be of some use."

"She better not let her ego get in the way. I mean look what happened last time. We wouldn't be calling ourselves a band if she hadn't come to her senses." Parker reflected back into the past. A fall out between her and Lily nearly desintegrated No Man's Land. Although her friend admitted her creativity as a composer, Parker's state of mind was anonyamous.

"We can all agree on one thing. Why don't we start it now?" Megan sputtered out.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe it's a crevasse that will bring me down." Parker said. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. An inspiration was strong enough but how 'strong' will it take for her to accomplish this feat.

"Is everything alright? One moment you seem down, and you're happy all of a sudden." Megan assured.

"I think I found an inspiration. We and Lily have to come to a decision. I wonder how our song will play out?" She said. On her desk, Parker grabbed her pencil from the cup container filled with other written utensils. She pulled out from the drawer a piece of clean sheeted paper.

"You think it would be necessary if we co-write it?" She asked.

"Unless all three of us think of something, I gaurantee we'll accomplish something no other rock band could do. Let's see what we'll do first and then all of us will assemble and shake things up." Parker said. She and Megan began arranging materials for possibly their next written song.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Positive," Parker replied.


	4. Communicate Me Roscoe

Some hours passed since the three bonded together for a friendly reunion. While things were getting back to normal, reverting to their settings preluding to school year's end, the summer vacation has been a wild ride. With school starting in only a week away, the intermissions and endless partying are to come abrupt. In Lily's bedroom, on her desktop she typed in a word processor off a song she composed. It was an uneasy summer from the mall tour. Despite minor controversies stirring around the group, No Man's Land's reputation was secure. Lily sighed the minute she finished typing in the last verse.

"How I love peace and quietness; just what I needed." She muttered. Stretching out her arms, it took Lily roughly ten minutes going over revision. "I wonder how Parker is doing right now." Just before she considered dialing her phone number, an online sound bite screeched from the computer. Lily closed her eyes willing to deny the instant message. The message sent quote:

_ProntoIzDaMan: Lil, there's something I left back at the Underground. I can't seem to find it. Last I check I put it somewhere underneath the sofa. How about we go undercover?_

"Ray, there's always tomorrow," Lily mumbled. The teen was left with no option but acknowledge Ray's response. This meant she wound up replying the IM sent from the username better known as ProntoDaMan. She grabbed her hair as though she was yanking it. Frustration built from a somewhat troubled teen in Roscoe. In the end, however, Lily typed in her friend's response.

_LilynShady: Sorry don't have the keys. I'd ask Robbie but he never let me. Not like I'm irresponsible or anything; Just FYI on that._

Suddenly a phone call rang. Lily startled as soon as she heard it. She quickly picked up the telephone.

"Lily, there's a phone call for you," her dad shouted from downstairs.

"Oh gosh, here we go again," Lily said. The girl's intuition indicated it would have none other than the boy who she dearly loved. Lily would eventually pick up the phone. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Do you have the keys?" A strangely familiar voice spoke. Lily groaned upon this phone call to no surprise.

"Ray, I just responded to your message. Didn't you read it yet?" She asked. For a moment there was awkward silence. Ray had not replied to her following the message. "Is somebody going to respond or what?"

"Sorry Lil, my brother teasing me that I like you. I don't know what his problem is every time he logs me," Ray said. "I'm not Question Mark but where's love when you need it?"

"But you were offline even when you sent that message?" Lily responded in a dazzled manner.

"I listed my screen name under invisible," Ray said. "Come on babe do we really have to put up with this?"

"Look, if you're looking for the keys, you could've asked Robbie that is unless I should put you up on hold." Lily suggested. She hopped onto her bed, dazing off at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry what that was again?" Ray wondered. To avert from what would become a dragged on phone conversation, Lily put Ray's dial on hold. She'd then contact yet another one of her close friends. This time, however, Lily put her telephone on speak, leaving the phone on the table.

"Lily, what are you doing up?" Robbie asked.

"Ray left something back at the hideout. He was wondering whether or not you have the keys?" Lily pointed out.

"Oh yeah I have the keys. Is there a problem?" Robbie spoke over the phone.

"Well our soul mate forgot something at the Underground, and he really needs it, badly," Lily explained. Despite a lack in supporting detail, it was all she could afford.

"Why couldn't he have called me to begin with?" Robbie wondered. Knowing he, Lily, and Ray trace back to their childhood years, it's rather amazes nothing was like that before. Either something of the unusual was up or just a hallucination.

Meanwhile looking at the digital clock in Lily's bedroom, it was nine-forty in the evening. "Are you serious? My dad's strict when it comes to sneaking out at night."

"Have you ever done Mission: Impossible?" Robbie reminded her. "Look, the weather isn't looking so good out there. It's not my fault if you get wet. I mean there's always tomorrow."

Lily scratched her head. She couldn't afford wasting time to do one of Ray's chores. "Didn't you say you were going to leave town tomorrow? I'm just being curious."

"...Which is why you should set your alarm," Robbie suggested.

"Look, this wasn't my idea. Maybe you should ask Ray and let him do what he has to do," Lily added, yawning as in tiresome. "I'm not going to waste my time getting soaked because I left something that doesn't mean any value. Like you said, there's always tomorrow."

"Well that might not always be the case; SBC - subject to change." Robbie said over the phone. "I've got some personal business to settle. We'll meet up next week."

"Sure thing," Lily answered in a monotone voice. She hung up the telephone. Instead Lily typed out the comment on the chat page. When she finished Lily pushed the enter key that quotes this message:

_LilynShady: C'mon Ray, man up will ya? _

It was a simple interrogative statement in response to her friend's. Lily leaned back on the chair she sat. A tough and rather unfitting situation seemingly minor as she thought, Lily couldn't handle the pressure to such a problem distant from significance. She soon got up from her chair dazing off. Once again a sound of an open door screeched from the computer sound wave echoing the bedroom.

"What now Ray?" Lily mumbled once more. She typed in her outspoken statement sending that replied message. She stalled impatiently in an unwillingness to interact. Lily lied on her bed, covering the pillow on her face. Even a minute passed and not a single reply back from Ray. Lily placed her pillow aside as she attempted to add another response. Suddenly the sound of a phone call buzzed. Lily hesitated enough resisting the telephone. When she replied to the answering machine, with a push of a button, she dialed the number one.

"Hello," she said.

"Lily, Megan and I are working on a song. I thought maybe tomorrow at Mickey's we could all look over. Do you think you could drop by?"

Lily sighed in relief. She lowered her composure just relieved she didn't have to hear the phone call regarding the sent message. "Parker, I didn't think you would call at this hour."

"Maybe I should've told you in advance," she replied.

"No, everything's cool. So you said maybe tomorrow we could hang out at Mickey's?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah," Parker said. "I mean if you're down with that."

"Oh, I'm totally down with it. I can't wait what song you've written." Lily leapt onto her bed with joy. She had never been this hyped before. That aside Lily did experience events where she died to see for herself. Nothing was as impossible as to hang out with her partner in crime.

"I'm alright. Don't worry I'll be there." Lily hung up the phone following a done deal. For awhile things seem to recuperate from that IM received moments ago. This trial would only be temporary when Ray's face appeared outside the bedroom window. Lily turned her back only to be amazed.

"Lily, could you open the window please?" Ray said banging on the glass wall.

"What are you doing here?" Lily immediately opened the window shed. She repeated that question once more in an understatement.

"I'm sorry, could I borrow your bike? Mine is all rusty plus I haven't even bought the time for repairs." Ray asked her. The more the pressure as Lily suffered a headache. It wasn't as if she was burning a fever. In fact she was cramped with these complications.

"Ray, first you asked me where to find the keys. Now you're asking me whether I should lend you my bicycle." Lily said sarcastically. "Maybe I'm just having a hard time here."

"...A hard time dealing with such a minor headache that is," Ray said. "Could you let me in, please?"

"LILY, IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?" Her father shouted. For a moment there was awkward silence. Ten seconds later Lily made her response.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE DADDY," She shouted back. Lily would then turn her focus on Ray. "Look, I don't have all night. It's only a matter of time before it storms."

Ray's face widen in shock and awe. "Wait, there's a chance of a thunder storm tonight?"

"I would never lie to you," Lily said. Ironically there was one point where she lied during the time when the Flaming Lips, a local rock band, were touring about a few miles away from Roscoe. Strange enough Ray felt discouraged when he heard her name on a radio transmitter. "Okay, maybe I've told a lie on you. As the saying goes, 'what's in the past stays in the past'. I've learned my lesson."

Lily permitted her friend inside her bedroom. He skimmed under her bed looking for an item. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm obviously looking for something," Ray said. When he unlit his face from under the bed, Ray unveils himself holding a flashlight. "Why don't we go and do some undercover investigation?"

Lily looked at the clock. "Ray, why don't you and Robbie do that? It's guy stuff anyways."

Ray sighed failing to acknowledge Lily's proposal. "Are you coming or what?"

"Fine," she grunted. Opening the clothing rack, Lily grabbed her blue jacket containing a hood to prevent her head from a downpour. Ray waited patiently against the window. In case of an emergency, if the flashlight is losing power, Lily grabbed a pack of batteries. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's hit the road."

"What about Robbie?" Ray brought up. "You know for a fact he does have the keys."

"Let's just get this done and over with shall we." Lily sighed. To make sure her father's was unaware, Lily ripped a piece of notebook paper. She took a pink marker from her utensils with all words in capital letters which read 'NO TRESSPASSING.' Lily pulled out scotch tape as she taped it onto the edge of the top sided paper. Prior to closing the door she hung up the wall.

"Alright, that will do," she said, "Let's bail."


	5. The Night the Lights Went Out in Roscoe

It was a rainy evening in the small town of Roscoe. The evening sky was filled with stratosphere smokes clouding the horizon. In addition raindrops flooded the banks. Ray, Robbie, and Lily entered their destination hideout. The interior was rather bleak, windows seemingly cracked as it seemed they've stepped into a ghost house. Lily switched the lights on.

"It's a good thing the power hasn't gotten out," she said. "Otherwise we'd be dead meat."

"You're holding a flashlight," Ray contradicted her. Lily punched her friend by the arm. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Children, let's get down to business and do what we have to do. Besides it's raining dogs and cats." Robbie said.

"I hate it when you use that phrase," Lily retorted. "Whenever it's a rainy day, you say that stale, worn out figure of speech."

"Well one thing is for sure, I did not make up that quote," Robbie said. As they got settled, the door leading the way into the bank sealed shut. The three all startled the moment they heard such an erratic noise.

"Okay, can somebody please tell me what's going on in here?" Lily reacted. She hung the dampness of her jacket on the coating rank as did Robbie and Ray.

"Hey at least the lights didn't go off." Unfortunately this spoken wish turned out to be one granted.

"Your wish has been fulfilled," Ray said. Lily collapsed onto the couch agitated, putting her fist on her forehead.

"Anybody checking to see what is up with the power?" Robbie asked.

"Great, anything we say will eventually happen. I mean who knows what miracle may happen next." Lily said frustrated in ways that she could snap at any moment. To re-illuminate the room, Ray used the flashlight that he brought over. He held the item below his chin, the light flashing upon his face.

"It's already pouring down in the town we call Roscoe. The storm is dreadful as is the dark horizon's evil grin. Who knows what secrets lie beneath the fury of life." Ray lectured of his created anecdotes.

"Sometimes I wonder how we manage to cope in the first place," Robbie pondered. It was no surprise he had to listen to his friend's satirical sense of humor. As the threesome have bonded since way back in the day, specifically speaking grade school, they would have thought to be a little out of the border.

"I don't know what you meant by that, but let's not waste any time and get our problems fixed," Lily suggested. She looked over at the window, raindrops rapidly pouring down. If they left their territory, there would be hell.

Robbie and Ray seek for better shelter. Soon they realized a downpour leaked through the rims of the ceiling. Ray took action as he comply his friend to grab a bucket. As Robbie returned he placed the bucket on the spot where water was leaking.

"This is going to be awhile," he mumbled.

"I can't seem to deal what you're trying to pull off from this? Knowing you I don't see you having tricks on your sleeve." Robbie seemed somewhat deter. From these wacky adventures comes beyond inevitable that seems to carry a load of obstacles.

Ray gave a quick glance at Lily who remained on the couch. "I'm trying to do something that will make Lily convinced that she loves me. Granted she may be a pain in the rear, but we both been through situations like these."

Robbie sighed. "She already knows she loves you. Aren't you being overzealous?"

"If you were Question Mark right now, maybe we would discuss this," Ray said arrogantly. He went through the vault tossing a series of items deemed as junk. Robbie held his head comprehending Ray's unusual mood.

"I don't understand why you two dragged me down here," the teen muttered. Meanwhile Lily stood away from the couch glaring at the pouring window. She crossed her arms in a way as though agitated.

"Sometimes I don't get him. It's not like Ray to act like this," Lily said.

"Sometimes I don't get him either," Robbie restated. "Maybe we should have him come to his senses."

"It's not so simple. He can get whatever he wants, but as far as I am concern, our relationship is not going anywhere." Lily snapped immediately following that statement.

"I wish there was something I can do to help. On top of that I can't see ourselves distancing away from Ray. He's our class clown." Robbie said.

"Well that's not saying much," She replied.

"Look, just don't push it too rough. I'm sure somehow you'll get over this; maybe tonight maybe tomorrow. It's not the end of the world." Robbie gazed at the outside as rain continuously poured.

"...And what exactly do you mean by 'it's the end of the world'? I'm being serious here. Or maybe I shouldn't let the stress get to me," Lily said.

"So, I don't mean to startle you two but shouldn't we do what we were supposed to do? We're caved in, the power is out, and we're....just, sitting ducks." Ray delivered his rant.

"It's your fault we're stuck here. Our parents don't even know we're gone." Lily sighed. As a way of cooling her temper, she walked away from the two boys. Granted there have been numerous occasions that peeved her. Lily was skeptic, or unsure of the fact she had been on a joyride sometime during the summer break. There was no telling of her contemplations regarding the changes since then. "Look, fact of the matter is we're trapped during a stormy weather and nobody knows we've ran off. I wish I could believe that it didn't have to be this way."

Ray and Robbie remained silent. Speechless after hearing their friend's comment, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt their adventures as adolescents have altered. In recent months though it seems a certain piece to a puzzle was missing. The person that helped built the foundation laid down on a silver platter; the person who created a concept symbolizing freedom of speech. What fragments of that particular puzzle go?

"First of all, I could've found what I was looking for some other time. What I wanted to show you is something that we've kept since we all met. I wish I could've told you guys awhile back but I didn't have the courage." He reached inside his pocket unveiling three neck-worn crests each shaped of an oval.

"It's a locket," Lily said. "Ray, how did you make them?"

"Didn't you guys remember when we were kids how we kept these as a token of friendship? Yes, it's somewhat cheesy the way I explain it and all. For some unknown reason we somehow lost these crests and it wasn't inside our time capsule." Ray explained thoroughly as possible. Meanwhile Lily and Robbie gazed towards their creation of art. They gazed with shock and awe.

"I think I remember. Weren't we the ones who thought they were sketchy?" Robbie asked.

"What do you mean?" Ray replied back.

"It's hard for me to explain it but I'm sure there were carvings in each of our crests." Robbie's attempted to recollect their art work seem to be proven as their forgotten gem.

"You meant our names?" Ray looked at the back of the crest. Engraved were their initials for each of the three.

"I almost forgot how horrible my carving was," Lily said, "On a brighter note I like it. How were you able to find these?"

Ray organized his thoughts prior to the anecdote. "Long story short a couple of months ago, and this was before Travis left, I was cleaning out some of the junk left over. While I was getting rid of the dust, inside the file cabinet I stumbled into a safe. It was stuck for a moment until there was a lever right beside it. When I opened that bad boy, it wasn't until I rediscovered them. It symbolized our friendship would carry on forever."

Lily and Robbie grabbed individual ovals engraved with their initials. She held one featured with lime yellow colored substance as Robbie was a navy blue. The color crest Ray obtained comprised of scarlet red. The trio began wearing their neck-worn crests.

"No hard feelings but I feel a little unusual wearing this," Robbie said.

"Come on, we were kids back then. Besides I think it looks great on both of you." Ray removed his necklace as he laid it back onto the panel.

"I don't think it's all that bad. I never understood why it meant anything more than a friendship. Come to think of it, it's not so bad." Lily said following her thoughts of an art of their nostalgic value. As the three gathered around, the dimmed lights would eventually flicker. In this case the power line was back and running.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Robbie said. He glanced through the window only to notice hardly any downpour. "Not to mention any more rain."

Meanwhile Ray and Lily stared each other down. It makes it seem as though they were settling a rather unkindly confrontation. On the other hand it was nowhere near from a start of gunfire. While this pair has experienced a sense of untouchable love, between these two there was intentional spark.

"Look, about what I said. It was only sarcasm, and I didn't mean it wholeheartedly. Knowing myself I could have poverized you if I had to." Lily humbly apologized. "Do you forgive me?"

With no hard feelings whatsoever, Ray assured a warm response. "What more can I say, my love? Seriously I couldn't have said it better."

"I guess I got a little too edgy there? Let's put our differences aside and not lose our friendship. I don't want to lose any of you guys." Lily wrapped her arms around Ray. Robbie would later chime in. When they broke the hug, an awkward moment of silence rose that was until Ray retorted:

"_Why don't we just head back as a family? I mean things are going to get back to normal."_

Following that statement the gang nodded and headed out of their hideout. As the last person out, prior in closing the door, Robbie switched off the lights.


	6. Love Hurts

The next day was going to be a new day, and its apparent Ray has every situation under control. A touchy heartfelt drama stirred from the previous night. While a storm inhibited them from leaving their territorial hideout, the three culminated in reminisce of their childhood memories. As if a 'get-together' program impacted alluding from the other night, Ray, Robbie, and Lily justify their kindled friendship. Just what has come down to; what was the result?

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Ray asked his pal Robbie standing beside the RFR radio dashboard.

"You mean the whole locket of friendship? Well I'll be honest with you and I think you just make me want to respect you." Robbie explained with candid respect. He took the conversation in an honest expressed opinion.

"Whoa Robert are you serious? I was thinking 'No that doesn't like the Robbie I know' or giving me a strange expression'." Knowing Ray he sat on the wooden stool waiting for his friend's response.

"Look, I'm your best friend. There's a reason why we kept those lockets to show our symbol of friendship. Besides it's not about power as to who's better than the other. Otherwise I wouldn't be here nor would you and Lily." Robbie clarifies thoroughly. Nothing was going to avert him from taking their partnership away. By grasping their crafted art and turning it into a prestigious gift that carried forth their legacy.

"You think after all of these years we actually proved we were meant to be soul mates?" Ray wondered with joy. He did not mean it in a sarcastic manner. To clarify he was ecstatic and proud to hear his friend remark positive feedback. "I should tell Lily how proud to be her friend, or girlfriend for that matter."

"Um Ray, she already knows," Robbie said.

"I know, but I'm finally ready to step up the plate." Without hesitation Ray charged out the door. Robbie watches eventually following the direction he was going.

"Dude, wait for me," he shouted.

****************

At Mickey's Lily along with both Megan and Parker sat at a round table. Working on new material, they didn't want to absorb time away. They are unwilling to disappoint their built fan base. Of course the trio had their approvals and differences. Despite the fall outs as to which band mate supplies the bigger package, No Man's Land remained glued together.

"I'm glad you showed up. For a moment we were going to wait until today to call you," Parker said. By using her lucky pen pal, she deleted any unnecessary words on her paper.

"Hey where did you get that? I don't remember you using that in History class," Lily acknowledged. She had known her for only a couple of months. Apparently Parker became fast friends with her along with her three caring stooges.

"I only use it whenever I want. I never used it in school because, you know people tend to borrow my school supplies and they don't return it. How sad is that?" The brown haired girl with eye shadow explained.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that it's sad as nearly convincing my love to Ray," Lily answered her friend's train of thought. Parker's conversion from an ecstatic voice of tone to a distinct frown brought up Travis. The man she loved had made his departure from Roscoe not long ago. Granted he left Parker and his friends on good terms. However not a single letter was sent to her. She wondered whether or not Travis would ever return. In the meantime aside from her band mates, she has left awfully silent. "Was it something I said? Hello earth to Parker."

As soon as Lily waved her hand over Parker, she lifted her head. "Oh, where were we again? Didn't I answer your question about where and how I got my pen pal?"

"I'm sure you did," Lily said. The two reinstate their cohesiveness including their drummer Megan. As they worked on their material, Ray enters the hang out spot for all customers. He tilts his head pointing towards the owner Mickey himself along with Lily and her crewmates.

"Lily!" He exclaimed. She startled immediately the moment she heard him shout her name. Lily watched as her boyfriend walked by. "...And what are you chicks up to today?"

The three stared at each other. There was no response until Parker stepped forth. "We were just continuing doing what we do best; rocking and rolling until dusk turns dawn, and dawn to dusk." She gestured her as though Parker were actually playing the guitar. It comes to no surprise as her personality was somewhat quirky.

"Uh I see. It wouldn't hurt if I ordered you three lovely ladies some beverages?" Ray offered in a pleasing manner.

"Ray its okay really. I'm not thirsty," Lily said. However Ray looked rather disapproved of the response. "Alright you win. Just order us some fruit punches to go."

With that said Ray headed over to the bar. While waiting for the drinks to be served, riding his bicycle Robbie made his arrival. "Dude even without transportation you somehow beat me here."

"Well like they say nice guys finish last," Ray said, "With the exception being you of course."

Meanwhile as the two were to settle off a conversation, the drinks were ready as Ray promised in return. "I'm going to hang out with the ladies. You wouldn't mind happening to chime in after all we're friends until the end."

Robbie took a brief glance at Lily and her schoolmates. He would then jump into a conclusion. "You know if you're confident to ask Lily out on a date it wouldn't hurt. Several times you've asked her out yet it turns out to be a disaster. Are you sure you're willing to go for it a third try?"

"Look, I can't say I have doubts," Ray said. "When Travis and River were around, I felt like I've been put in the back burner. Hong Kong Phooey was a cool guy I'll admit. With those two out of the picture, I feel an adrenaline rushing by."

"Is that a good thing?" Robbie questioned. It was a matter of inquiry as he acknowledged that while Ray respected Travis for who he is and was there was a miracle seed planted. To clarify Ray's opportunity possessing the girl of his dream has come full circle.

"I'm sure Lily has the guts to convince me face to face, eye to eye we're meant for each other. Not only she has to face me but she has to face the music. It's what she would say positively one hundred percent." Ray said in all honesty. Already committed to show his feelings for the one he desires, he could no longer have Lily irate. He stared at her over at the round table interacting with friends. "I want to make her happy, and so be it." Ray with the help of Robbie carried the drinks over to the trio that is No Man's Land.

"Thanks Ray, you're the best," Lily squealed a smile to Ray whose face had turned red. Perceptibly he turned away from his girlfriend no clue he was blushing. Lily was subtle to notice it.

"Oh it's no biggie there." Ray reluctantly walked away. When it came time to concede the truth, only Ray would man up asking her out for a date.

"Lily told me about you being manager of our band. Together we are forces to be reckoned with," Parker nudged in. In all due respect, wild and crazy were two synonyms that describe her at the moment. Ray turned around glancing at the three ladies.

"I'm sure we will. By that I mean the quadruples," Ray responded. He returned to the juice bar where Robbie stood. It was unfortunate as his opportunity at love was pushed aside.

"So have you asked her out?" Robbie asked.

"You know down the line, I'm going to be a real man's man," Ray said.


	7. Girl Talk

Later in the afternoon Lily and Parker spent time at the Roscoe Outlet. After numerous months of construction, the outlet had its grand opening party. Parker thought it was a great idea as she and Lily checked out the clothing stores. The lead vocalist of the No Man's Land declined, but instead chose the latter. Since they became friends, there were times she opted spending time with the boys. It wasn't as if her intentions were to ignore both Ray and Robbie. Her tight bond with Parker has made a significant impact on her personality.

"So do you mind checking out for some jeans? I mean the first day of school is just around the corner." The girl in the eyeshadow suggested.

"Maybe we should, or maybe kick back and eat at the food court," Lily said. They sat on the porch in the central courtyard. For roughly five hours, they have shopped nonstop.

"You know I always wondered how you have the hots for Ray. It's not that my intentions are not to envy you....in a way. Sometimes I wonder if it's because you could relate to him." Parker wondered.

"Well we have known each other since elementary school. That was way back before our 'whole misadventures of Travis where drama unfolds' fiasco kicked in. I wouldn't anything to hurt you Park." Lily wrapped her arm around the brown haired girl's neck. As means to offer support, she kissed Parker on the cheek.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you," she remarked. Her face what appears to indicate a frown, causing Lily bewildered.

"No matter how many times I let out my ego, nothing is going to break away our friendship. Not even a broken laptop can change it. I just want to know that I'm the best friend you could ever have." Lily assured her girl friend.

"You really mean that? Well in that case rests assure I have your back, and you have mine." Without hesitation Parker lent out her hand. Initially Lily was reluctant from the moment her friend devised such a covenant. She and Parker eventually accepted.

"Hey ladies, how has life been treating you?" Behind the porch Ed and Ted popped from the bushes, startling Lily and Parker.

"Gee don't ever do such a thing like that," Parker reacted. "What do you two boys want?"

"Um, it's nothing much. We were just coming off of a shopping spree," Ed said carrying a supply pack of mechanical pencils, four by eleven inch lined papers, and three spiral notebooks.

"Are you sure you need some help there? Because we could lend a hand if you don't mind," Lily replied in a kind manner. She noticed the boys holding plastic bags containing school related materials.

"Come on we're boys. We are all about strength and enduring our bodies 24/7." Ted carried a chunk of bags over to his sidekick.

"I see, so how MANLY is it for both you stooges stocking up supplies for the new school year?" Parker placed aside her bags on the porch. She offered Ed and Ted handing over the extensive amount of school utensils. Meanwhile Lily lent a hand assisting her best friend. "Now that is more like it."

"Are you sure you really are going to load all of that? It wouldn't surprise me if your mom noticed all of this carried in the car," Lily said.

"Thank you our angels for satisfying our needs. We wish we could bestow you two a reward," Ed and Ted spoke in unison. The girls glanced briefly for one moment.

"What kind of reward in return?" Lily asked. "If this is some kind of nobel peace prize, we're all in for it."

Parker punched Lily in the arm. It was ironic to see the No Man's Land vocalist experience her routine whenever her friends said something obscure. "I know my name is not Lily, but we have other business to take care of."

"Well sorry for the inconvenience. After all we weren't going to reveal this prize immediately," Ted clarified. "It's best if we should return our belongings."

He and Ed retrieved their recently purchased items. On the other hand Lily and Parker watched fleeing like the rats they were. The short lived conversation diminished by the time the girls glimpsed above the horizon.

"Speaking of school, have you bumped into River Pearce? Ever since you broke up with him, he never showed his face again. It's like he couldn't withstand the pressure and ran." Parker wondered aloud. Since the dance neither she nor Megan crossed paths with Roscoe High's own.

"River and I never really had anything in common. It was a crush at first then all of a sudden I sold my soul to him. I already knew who the real prince charming was to be with Ray." Over a single year span, Lily has enveloped in these love triangles. The format consisted of the likes of Travis Strong and Ray Brennan. As the school year progressed, River replaced Travis in the process. The story would convert from its climax into the falling action with Lily's decision to find love with a childhood friend of hers.

"So it figures. I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed. After all I knew for sure both of you weren't a match made in heaven," Parker said.

"Can we just move on with life? No offense but thinking about River makes me want to regret all the crap I've done. It's just the fact I started getting publicity in school since I hooked up with him. I remember saying to myself I wouldn't sell out for fame and whatnot." Lily paused for a brief moment. Reminiscing the time where she and River began going out grew to become a nightmare. For the girl known for her sweet sincerity was on the verge of tarnishing not only her friends, but her reputation.

"I was just asking. In all honesty and as a friend we should be opened to one another," Parker said. Lily analyzed the statement her friend had commented. She took this procedure thorougly to some extent.

"Come to think of it maybe it was fate that brought Ray and I together. Knowing the unusual on goings, it's safe to assume I won't stumble into another 'physically attractive' looking boy," Lily concluded.

"Well we could all hope that we could turn back time. As far as that goes, it's wishful thinking." Parker sighed, grabbing her bags of the clothes she purchased. Meanwhile Lily reflected on her comments she supported. "Is everything alright there?"

Lily shook her head as she snapped out of daydreaming. "Yeah everything is fine. Shouldn't your mother be here by now?"

The brunette with the curly hair held her cell phone containing her mother's message. She texted in her response confirming they were on their way. "Now that is settled, we better head back to the parking lot."

"Right," Lily agreed. She bared arms with Parker, grabbing their belongings as they departed from the courtyard area.


End file.
